Coming Home
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: Tony is just back from a business trip and has missed Steve. Stony fluff. Superhusbands/superfamily. Just a cute little fluffy moment.


**Coming Home**

Tony sighed as he shut the door softly behind him, running a hand through his tousled hair.

He couldn't hear any noises, certainly no running feet, so he assumed Steve must have gone to sleep already. He glanced at his watch. 3:15am. He had hoped to be back last night but his final meeting had run over so he'd missed his flight.

He slipped off his jacket and pulled off his tie, undoing the top few buttons and rolling his neck to relieve the stress that had built up in it. He slipped off his shoes, curling his sock covered toes on the carpet. God, it was good to be home.

He had spent the last week at a robotics conference which was very interesting, but also very far away from his husband and child. He padded through the halls, heading towards his bedroom, when he turned to see the door to the TV room slightly ajar.

Leaning against the door frame he smiled slightly, taking in the sight before him. Steve was sprawled out on the sofa, one arm hanging off the edge and the other wrapped protectively around the small frame of Peter, hugging him close to his chest. The toddler's hand clenched the material of Steve's t-shirt, his thumb wedged firmly in his mouth.

Tony walked over and scooped Peter out of Steve's arms, cuddling the toddler close to his chest. Smiling fondly at his son, he carried him towards his nursery. As completely adorable as Peter and Steve looked curled up together, Peter would be grumpy in the morning if he didn't get to sleep in his bed.

Tony tucked the toddler into his bed and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, smiling softly at the toddler's sleep mumbling. He slipped out of the room closing the door quietly so as not to wake the sleeping tot.

No sooner had he closed the door, than he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "I missed you so much..." he heard Steve murmur. Tony relaxed, sinking back into Steve's embrace. He could feel Steve's stubble as he pressed his lips to Tony's cheek, leaving a gentle kiss there. Steve's hand slipped to Tony's hips and Tony turned to see his husband.

Steve's blonde hair was messy and his eyes were tired but he was still absolutely gorgeous. Tony looped his arms around Steve's neck and pressed his lips to Steve's. Steve let out a soft sigh as they kissed and joined his arms around Tony's waist again. "I missed you too" Tony said softly smiling at his husband. "Promise you won't go away for so long again" Steve mumbled sleepily kissing Tony's forehead. Tony smiled. "I was only gone for a week..." he said amused. "You were gone too long" Steve replied, lips still against Tony's temple. "I know" Tony replied yawning a little and resting his head against Steve's shoulder.

They stood there for a while wrapped up in the presence of each other, holding one another close. Steve was warm and comfortable and smelt familiar, like soap and something indescribably Steve, and Tony just let himself enjoy his husband's embrace.

Steve tried to stifle a yawn against Tony's forehead. They were both exhausted and right now, curling up with Steve in a clean, soft bed sounded like a great idea. Tony entwined their fingers and tugged at Steve's arm. "Come on, let's get you to bed..."

Steve flopped straight onto the bed and cocooned himself under the covers the moment they entered their bedroom. Tony looked fondly at Steve and pulled off his shirt and trousers, slipping under the covers to join him. Steve's arms instantly pull him closer, until his head was resting against Steve's shoulder, their legs tangled beneath the sheets. "I love you" Steve mumbled sleepily and Tony smiled softly. "I love you too Steve" he replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's lips before letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Ok so first Age of Ultron is out. I was very happy with all the Stony moments in it :)**_

_**This was like a little fluff nugget that popped into my head, so I wrote it. Hope you like it!**_

_**Favourite/Review please 3**_

_**I hope everyone is good and if you're not, loads of hugs for you x**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


End file.
